True monster of the night
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Young Chaos is a cat-boy who can barely speak at all, he normally communicates with cat noises or by mind thanks to his chaos pendent that makes it possible. He doesn't know a thing of his past or why an unknown group keeps haunting his dreams. But when a hellsing operative finds him and befriends him, things become a little chaotic to say the least.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A boy only about 13-14 his dark crimson hair spiked and grew down to his shoulders and hid his black eyes but it didn't affect his vision he was 5'10 a close 5'11. He wore pure black clothes, a pair of black jeans, combat boots, long sleeved shirt, black beanie hat, and a trench coat. Two black fluffy cat ears twitched as a bird landed the boy looked over and sighed. 'A crow...' He said bluntly staring at the large black bird. A black lion padded down the corridor and growled at the boy. 'Teacher!' The boy cried running over to the red eyed lion. 'Chaos... you are such a simple one...' The lion growled the boy known as Chaos nodded.

Chaos could understand people but could only say few words of English most of the time he makes cat noises to communicate with others. Chaos ran after the lion and followed him into their room. A few blankets on the floor made the mattress and pillows. Chaos slipped off his shirt, coat, boots and hat to reveal his pale skin, the black chaos pendant on a delicate silver chain around his neck and the black cat ears sticking out of his dark crimson hair.

Chaos laid on the makeshift bed and covered his ears when thunder clapped and squeezed his eyes shut when lightning flashed. 'Lightning... Thunder bad!' He screamed curling up in a ball. The lion growled and laid next to him. 'Try to stay calm Chaos... thunder and lightning cannot hurt you while you are in this building.' The lion rubbed his head against Chaos'. 'N-N-Ne-e-c-c-c-r-o Necro.' Chaos murmured finally able to say his teacher's name.

They laid there most of the night was quiet. But when an inhuman groan rang out Chaos woke with a fright. 'Bad. Bad!' he cried pulling on his clothes and rushed out. 'Chaos no!' Necro the black lion roared rushing after him.

The cat-boy was already fighting to kill the undead creatures that stood against them. Necro growled and changed his shape into a pure black eagle. 'I will meet you at the top floor.' He cawed before disappearing.

Chaos snarled under his breath trying to swear as he tore through the bloody corpses. His ears were hidden under his hat as he walked he could hear someone muttering to them self. 'H-H-H.' Chaos called trying to call to them but only his huff noise rang out. 'Hello?' A woman's voice called back Chaos gave a yelp of excitement and ran towards the sound.

Chaos stopped in front of the woman's pointed weapon. He tilted his head confused. The woman looked at him and did the same. As he walked around the gun and came closer to her the more he saw of her. A yellow uniform, brown gloves, white leggings, black boots and a large cannon. 'Hello there... what's your name?' She asked Chaos stared into her bright blue eyes. 'C-Chaos...' He replied bluntly. 'I'm Seras.' She smiled her messy blond hair fell in front of her eyes. 'S-S-S-E-E-E-R-R-R-A-A-A-S-S-S.' He croaked trying to say her name. 'Seras.' He said this time hopping with joy that he got it.

He then turned and grabbed the blade that was flying at them. 'Run!' He yelled throwing it back and following Seras to the fire stairs before grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs towards the roof. With that done Necro swooped down as a giant eagle and carried Seras away while Chaos stayed to fight.

He rushed down the stairs and smashed his fist into his attacker's face before running through a nearby door and along a corridor. His power was building steadily until it hit maximum. Chaos turned and released it in an explosion just as his attacker grabbed him.


	2. Chapter 1

The building crumbled in a black explosion easily standing out in the early night sky. 'Chaos!' Seras screamed throwing away some of the rubble trying to find the boy. She then scented blood so she followed that and began digging. She threw large chunks of rubble away to try and uncover the boy buried under all of it. Chaos was laid under the rubble in a tightly curled ball which protected him well but a long iron pipe had pierced his stomach.

He felt cold air above him and someone dragging him up by the shoulders. Chaos wriggled in Seras' arms as she carried him to the awaiting truck. 'Drive back to the mansion as fast as you can!' She yelled at the driver as she leaped in. 'Pain... pain!' He groaned trying to get a firm hold on the pipe. 'No Chaos leave it.' She growled smacking his hands away from the bleeding wound.

Chaos eventually got a hold on the pipe and yanked it out, blood welled from the wound but it quickly healed. 'What the hell?' Seras wondered, the truck came to a halt and Seras ran straight for the mansion's infirmary going as fast as she could whilst carrying Chaos.

When Seras took Chaos to be checked by the manor doctor they both found out something strange. 'He's broken every bone in his entire body.' The doctor gasped as they looked at Chaos' x-rays. 'Wait I hear something.' Seras whispered moving closer to Chaos to hear something clicking suddenly he cried out. 'Bones hurt! Bones hurt!' They then took another x-ray and found out that his bones were back to normal. 'What just happened?' Seras asked the doctor shrugged. 'Keep him in your room for now. Don't forget to tell Sir Integra though.' The doctor sighed as Seras carried the boy to her room.

Chaos began purring and rubbing his head against Seras' chin. She smiled at this and carefully hid him in her coffin/bed. As she went to talk to Sir Integra about him she asked Walter a quick favour. 'Do you mind making sure master doesn't go into my room?' She asked making sad puppy eyes at him. The old butler knew he was going to regret it but he helped her.

'So let me get this straight you found a boy no older than fourteen, can barely speak, and he fought an army of ghouls and Anderson on his own?' Seras nodded. 'Yes sir.' She said staring eye to eye with the Hellsing organization leader. 'Fine he can stay... but he is your responsibility.' She snapped dismissing Seras.

Chaos wriggled a bit in the cool bed he found himself on. He dared not try to get out just in case anything bad happens. He then heard muffled voices and the door closing again. The lid above his head was lifted and Seras smiled. 'You can stay Chaos.' The boy smiled being careful not to show his cat fangs.

He leaped out making sure his hat didn't come off. He then tilted his head. 'You can't speak can you?' She asked Chaos then made the sign language for "mostly no". 'But you can understand me?' She asked Chaos nodded blinking twice he turned his head to the door as Alucard fazed through.

The boy suddenly hid behind Seras terrified, Alucard smiled and made a reach for the boy. Chaos' pendent glowed dark purple and sent Alucard flying through the wall. Chaos leaped out of the hole and ran down the hall up the stairs and through each corridor he didn't run down before.

He suddenly halted when he met Walter. Hissing at him Chaos ran the other way and found himself between two old enemies. His only option was to run forwards, so he did. As he ran he could hear the butler and the man in red run after him.

Chaos skidded on his heels in front of Sir Integra, he clenched his teeth in fear and looked out of the corner of his eye to see the other two behind him Seras included. 'Away...' He mumbled his chaos pendent glowing again. 'Get away!' He yelled in fear backing away to the wall suddenly his blood vessels turned dark green, thick black claws sprouted from his nails.

Seras pushed past Walter and Alucard and held the boy. 'Chaos come on calm down... please.' She whispered into his ear, the glow faded from his pendent and his veins went back to normal.

He stood there shaking in fear and fell to his knees gripping the sides of his head and humming to himself. 'Master you scared the living daylight out of him!' She yelled at the ancient vampire he then grabbed the boy's beanie hat and yanked it off revealing the rest of his dark crimson hair and his black cat ears.

'He's a creation of Nazis Police girl... do you still trust him?' He smiled as the boy looked up at him with black eyes. He suddenly stood up, the claws sprouted again he growled showing his now lion like fangs. 'Chaos... calm down.' Seras sighed the boy calmed down he then turned to Integra and stared at her eye to eye. Giving a deep purr Chaos bowed his head in respect to her.

When he looked back up he saw a large dark figure silently walking behind her. Seras, Walter and Alucard also saw the stranger and prepared themselves when the stranger held a sword above his head. Chaos suddenly lunged leaping over Integra and suddenly holding a sword of his own he confronted the stranger without a second thought. 'Prone to attack when threatened?' Alucard mumbled as he watched the boy fight.

Chaos threw off his coat his long sleeved leather shirt was tight against his skin and the belts around his arms and waist looked uncomfortable, but the cat boy moved as if he was doing a dangerous sword dance. Chaos smiled and snapped his fingers; the stranger suddenly turned into a large Alucard sized black lion. Two red eyes glowed.

The lion rested his paw on Chaos' shoulder and gave a growl. Chaos stared down at the ground his eyes hidden under his hair. The lion became a cloud of shadows that sank into the boy. Chaos looked up again this time his eyes were red as blood. He began chuckling his voice was much deeper and more demonic.

He then laughed as loud as he could before leaning against the wall his arms crossed. 'Chaos is my student... my name is Necro, the most powerful necromancer this world has ever known.' He laughed slowly walking up to Integra, the long black trench coat floated in the air before slumping down on his shoulders.

'Is what Alucard says true? The boy was created by Nazis...' She snapped the creature controlling Chaos only laughed again. 'No he was born the way he was. They captured him and he lost his memory. He escaped them because he agreed to be my student and carry on my dark work so I can finally disappear.' He growled disappearing and reappearing next to Seras.

'Are you almost done? I'm getting bored listening to you.' Alucard laughed pointing his gun at the boy. A ghostly lion demon head roared right in front of him silencing the vampire. 'Sorry about that a little too much?' He began laughing the shadows snaked out of Chaos and the boy fell forwards into Seras' arms unconscious. 'So that thing is the one who helped him escape my bullets.' Alucard snarled placing the gun back into his coat.

Chaos woke up in a bed of his own. Giving a yawn he slipped out still rubbing his eye he pulled on his beanie hat his ears just poked out on either side of his head. With another yawn he took out a dusty old rag from his pocket and was about to clean his pendent only to find it wasn't there. 'NYA!' He yelled suddenly finding the power trace and running out his room to find it.

Seras was walking down the corridor to her master's room holding the pendent that Chaos was wearing to see if he knew what it was. Suddenly she was pounced upon by a small cat boy that took the pendent a placed it around his neck again. 'Don't... touch.' He growled bluntly suddenly he covered his ears and growled in pain.

He suddenly leaped up and ran still covering his ears as he ran. Leaping over everybody and everything that stood in his way, he burst through the door and ran straight into the woods following the scent of leaf mold to a place he knew well.

Seras had a hard time keeping up with him but followed his cries to the skies. She burst through the trees and saw Chaos stood on a large flat top stone in the middle of a waterfall. The moon was directly above him and his screams were directed to it.

Seras jumped over to the stone and held the boy close to her making him stop screaming. Chaos was mumbling under his breath but he then said it clearly. 'Chaos a munster?' He whimpered Seras smirked at his cute mistake. 'No Chaos isn't a munster.' She smiled keeping down her giggles.

They couldn't see the hidden Nazi soldier crouched in the bushes. He pointed the rifle at Seras hoping to kill her with one shot but then a hedgehog decided to dig its quills into his leg making the soldier instead shoot Chaos.

The cat-boy felt the bullet tear through his skin and smash into his spinal cord. Chaos then slipped from Seras' grip and disappear into the fast flowing water. 'Chaos!' She screamed staring into the water. She then leaped to the solid ground and fled the area as fast as she could.


End file.
